The Birthday Present
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Can you get anything better for your birthday than two redheads? No, don't think so. -YAOI-


The Birthday Present

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, AU, OOCness, language, slash, incest, use of toy and syrup, crossover w/FF7)

Pairing: Reno x Marluxia x Axel; Axel x Marluxia

Summary: Can you get anything better for your birthday than two redheads? No, don't think so. -YAOI-

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Author's Note: Something that popped into my mind before I fell asleep last night. Hope y'all like it.

--

SB

* * *

Marluxia felt heat and pleasure trapped between the two bodies. There was red and warmth, pleaure and passion. Someone was sucking his cock and the other was grinding against his ass. He cried out a name and only heard two similar chuckles.

"Ain't he a sexy lil' thing?" one whispered against his skin. The other 'mmm'ed.

"It only gets better, bro. Wait 'til you've been inside him."

"I want more..." the pinkhead rasped. "Ah, give me more...."

"And he's demandin'. I like that."

Marluxia certainly hadn't expected to get the threesome he asked for as a birthday present. He had always been torn between the twins, but in the end, he took Axel. And Axel had no qualms about having a little bedtime fun with his brother and boyfriend. He seemed to be enjoying the extra help in driving his lover crazy.

Reno grabbed the chocolate syrup and squirted it all over the wanton pinkhead's entrance, licking his lips in excitement. Marluxia and Axel were locked in a lustful kiss, so it came to Marluxia as a surprise to feel a hot tongue teasing his hole. He tilted his head back to gasp and Axel went for his neck.

"Just like ice cream..." the slightly older redhead hissed, sly tongue cleaning up the sticky sweet. Marluxia groaned and Axel nipped at his neck again.

"Why don't you get the present we got for him, Reno?" Axel winked. Reno grinned.

"Good idea, yo. Be right back, gorgeous."

Reno hopped off the bed and ran out of the room. Marluxia ran a hand through his boyfriend's hair.

"You two are driving me crazy," he murmured. The redhead chuckled.

"That's our job today, baby. It's your birthday, so it's your day to be spoiled."

Reno ran back in the room and crawled back on the bed, spreading Marluxia's legs.

"Close your eyes, cutie..." he whispered. Marluxia's eyes fluttered shut and then he felt something push inside of him. He licked his lips and he heard Reno groan.

"That's somethin' beautiful right there," Axel moaned. Marluxia shivered and mewled as he felt the object move in and out of him. Reno was cursing under his breath still. The pinkhead opened an eye to see Reno pushing his hips toward him with a double dildo connecting them.

"_Oh my God_..." Marluxia whimpered, rolling his hips toward Reno. Axel pumped himself, growing harder at the sight. Then he took his lover's cock in his mouth and started to pump his brother's hardness with his hand in hard strokes. The room was filled with sounds of pleasure and passionate curses. Each man was nearing his own peak by the orgasmic symphony being played.

"Fuck, baby, I'm gonna come," Reno hissed, pinching one of his nipples and pushing his hips harder into the other's. Marluxia moaned even louder and gripped the sheets.

"It's so good! _Ahh_! I'm coming!"

The birthday kitten screammed once more before filling his boyfriend's mouth with his creamy release. Reno gave a loud shout and came right after, his load staining his chest and Axel's hand. Axel felt his climax quickly approach and he sat back on his heels. Reno sat up just in time to catch his brother's load in his mouth, chuckling lowly. Axel shook his head and fell back on the pillows, slowly catching his breath. Ren kissed the head of his brother's cock before Marluxia grabbed his chin and kissed him hard, stealing as much of Axel's pearly hotness as he could before Reno swallowed the rest. Then Axel came back up and licked the cum from the corner of his mouth that his lover missed.

"This is the best birthday I've ever had," the pinkhead murmured with a grin and a chuckle.

"Glad for it, baby," the twins winked.

* * *

Didn't realize it was that short... oh well. Tell me what you think!

--

SB


End file.
